Reborn and Reboned Plan B
by MCNicholas1172
Summary: An alternative take on Reborn and Reboned that starts off at chapter 4. Still not based of Freaky friday fyi
1. PlanB

**Author's notes: This chapter popped into my head as I was writing the main version of chapter 4 I hope you all enjoy. Read the main story up till 4 then this alternative take so you don't get lost, enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Pieceing The Puzzle Together Plan B

In spite of everything that has happened in the last ten or so minutes, Mary Collins was not expecting this to be one of the surprises she faced today. Not only had she been reincarnated into a new young body but quite possibly stole the body of a young woman. On top of those events, the young woman whose body she was now inhabiting had gone drinking according to the hangover she had. Besides all that drinking, the young woman also brought a man home and done the dirty and the mystery man was now waking up. Fear and nervousness was all that Mary was experiencing right now.

However, she does not believe that he noticed she was in fact the one to wake up first. While the man stretched and yawned Mary formed a plan. She heard him yawn and finally sit up on the bed as she could feel the weight distribution change as he stretched his arms. Mary kept her eyes closed as she could feel the weight on the bed lessen as the man got up and walked out of the room. Her plan was simple and easy, once the man went to the bathroom she would gather her clothes and leave. Mary just hoped that the room she is currently in belongs to the man and not her otherwise her plan would fall through.

Following, the sound of the bedroom door closing as the man walked out Mary counted out the seconds he was gone. It had reached 24 seconds when the sound of cabinets being opened and what sounded like a coffee maker being worked with. The urge to reach for the phone grew in Mary but not wanting to jeopardize her plan she waited until the man came back and used the bathroom. About another 24 seconds passed before the bedroom door opened and footsteps could be heard walking to the bathroom as that door closed. Now was the time to enact her plan, deciding to look at the phone later she quickly looked around the room for her clothes.

Meanwhile, while the mystery man was in the bathroom and thankfully taking his time Mary got out of the bed. Deciding to find out what happened once she was gone she hurried to get the young woman's clothes back on. Her eyes looked around the room and saw the aftermath of the love session, which was their clothes strewn about the room. She picked up clothes that were obviously the young woman's as she hastily got dressed. Mary picked up the panties off the floor and put them on, she was grateful that the young woman had worn them underneath the dress she picked up off the floor.

Nevertheless, Mary inspected the dress which the young woman had lost during the night. The black dress looked as if it came to thigh length and it sported a very revealing chest line. She slipped the panties on over her legs as she then slipped the dress on over her head. Before walking out of the bedroom she found her purse on the floor and proceeded to place the phone in there. She opened the door and saw her shoes on the other side grabbing them while admiring the apartment's decor as she left.

Undoubtedly, the mystery man was going to be done in the bathroom soon, so not wasting time gawking at the decor Mary awkwardly slipped the heels on and walked out the apartment door. She hurried to the elevator as she pressed the ground floor button. Letting out a sigh of relief that she finally had a moment to herself Mary took the time alone in the elevator to make herself look presentable. The elevator doors opened with a ding as Mary made her way through the lobby and out the doors to hail a taxi.

**Author's notes: Dear god this took forever to get done. But hey it's done and now you all can enjoy. Also remember to read my Hazbin Hotel stories.**


	2. Home

**Author's note: Welcome back folks, This is the second chapter to Plan B Reborn and Reboned.**

Meanwhile, exiting the lobby Mary received a text from the mystery man as her phone went off with a ding from inside the purse. Not wanting to look at the phone right now Mary made her way to the edge of the sidewalk as she turned her head. Looking up at the impressive apartment building she had walked out of nearly took her breath away. Turning back to the street Mary stood at the edge and raised her hand trying to hail a taxi, hoping once she was far enough away she could begin to piece the puzzle together. After about 5 minutes a Cab pulled over and as it did Mary let out a sigh of relief as she entered the cab.

"So miss where can I take you to?" The cabbie asked Me as I quickly looked through the phone trying to find an address.

"Well I'd like to head home if I can find it on my phone." I laughed hoping he would semi understand my predicament.

"Let me guess night of drinking and then went out and had some extracurricular fun?" He asks me as he seems to know plenty of situations like mine.

"That's spot on Sir, one moment and I'll let you know my address. Thank you for understanding." I smiled at him as I finally found it and showed him.

"Well missy you're quite welcome and please call me Jesse. And onto Hollywood hills it is then." He exclaims as I notice his southern drawl.

As Jesse pulled out onto the main part of the street, Mary was glad and relaxed into the surprisingly soft cushion of the cab seats. After five minutes in the cab the vehicle came to a stop at a red light as Mary decided to use the time to begin research. She grabbed the phone off of the seat and began to snoop around to piece the puzzle together. Her fingers hovered over the messaging app and clicked it open. Thankfully, she did not have to search for long, as she found a contact labeled BFF.

Needless to say, she clicked it open and began to read through and what she read shocked her greatly. While reading "her" BFF's messages she learned that the woman whose body she was in was named Maddie. Maddie had apparently gone out last night with her friends to celebrate a job promotion while bringing a date along. The cab began to move again and "Maddie" scrolled through her phone continuing to read as Jesse turned on some music. While reading she found out the man she woke up next to was named Jared.

As well, her assumption was correct that she had gone back to his apartment after getting extremely drunk. Mary stopped reading for a moment to collect her thoughts as she now had some pieces of the puzzle put together. After a minute she continued to read, and after drinking a bit too much Maddie had started getting extremely friendly with Jared. She had straddled him in his seat and the two had started making out in the club. A blush crept onto her face at the thought as it apparently didn't take much for this young woman to lay. Maddie's friend texted that while Jared was drunk as well the two of them were coherent enough to have gone back to his place and their coupling consensual.

Thankfully, the cab trip was quiet and uneventful except for the occasional small talk as Mary tried to portray Maddie as best as possible. Coming up to Hollywood hills Jesse had come to a stop at a luxurious house, and that was putting it lightly.

"Well ma'am this type of trip would usually cost you a pretty penny but seeing as how you've probably had a rough night I'll give you a discount. A crisp 25 and I'll be on my way." He says warm and understandingly.

"Jesse thank you for being so generous but at least let me pay you 50*." I say reaching into my purse and pulling out the appropriate bill.

"Well that's mighty kind of you miss, and you are quite welcome for the wonderful Los Angeles cab experience. Also if you ever need a friend or a pickup here's my card" He says handing me the business card as I take it and exit the cab.

I walk up the driveway as Jesse backs out while honking the car horn and waving me off. I wave back and flash him a small smile while watching him leave. As he left, I let out a sigh of relief and began walking towards the house.

**Author's notes: To those reading this Either Happy Valentine's Day or happy late Valentine's Day.**


	3. Searching

**Author's note: enjoy all my stories and any other form of entertainment I can bring. Also, I will be attempting to write a first person point of view now.**

Chapter 6B: Stranger in a strange house.

(FPPOV)

After I finally made it back to Maddie's home, I walked up to her driveway and her front door. Her house seemed large but modestly sized for her to be hopefully living alone. I rummaged through her purse and pulled out her keychain, and thankfully for me, she labeled which key was which. I grabbed the house key and unlocked the door not sure what to expect when I opened it. As I opened the door, I was greeted by the fresh scent of coconut as I entered the home and scanned over the interior.

After closing the door behind me and making sure it was locked I started studying the decor. It was modestly breathtaking as the paint scheme made the home feel welcoming even to a stranger. I started to walk away from the door and noticed the home was set up similar to those found in home decorator magazines. I moved through the house trying to figure out where her bedroom was. Although given I wasn't in any sort of hurry I decided to explore her house before cleaning up.

Her house was set up like any other house in Hollywood hills. I noticed the elegant kitchen with an attached informal dining room, as it was one of the first things in plain sight when entering the house. It was a lovely kitchen with stainless steel appliances, marble countertops, an island with a double sink situated perfectly in the center. I ran my hand over the marble countertop admiring the craftsmanship, I noticed it was cool to the touch. As I made a stroll around the island toward the fridge I noticed a throbbing pain in my feet.

Looking down, I took notice that I hadn't taken off the three-inch heels Maddie decided to wear. I guess since I'm in a new body for the foreseeable future I'll have to relearn how to wear heels, along with beating the pain they bring. Deciding I no longer wanted them on, I bent my left leg upwards towards me and began to hook my finger around the heel strap, and slipped it off with ease. I then proceeded to repeat the action with the right heel and once it was off, I took notice of how cold the kitchen floor was. Carrying both heels in one hand was child's play once I got the back straps hooked around my fingers.

Making my way down the left hall, the wood flooring that lined the house continued towards the living room. I was surprised at how cozy the living room seemed, with the carpeted floor starting where the wood ended. There was a luxurious white leather sectional room couch with reclining corner seats, along with what seemed like an armrest storage compartment and a cup holder. The room also came with a wall-mounted television, a gorgeous red brick fireplace, and a home theater sound system. Nodding to myself in approval, I continued on my search for the master bedroom as I walked past the kitchen and noticed the formal dining room off to the right.

Eventually, I made it down the hall past the kitchen and found all the bedrooms. I noticed that there were three bedrooms and at least one hall bathroom as I strolled down the dimly lit hallway. My quest for finding Maddie's master bedroom came to an end as it was the very last door at the end of the hall, I opened the door and was awestruck. I knew Maddie was living in the lap of luxury, but this room was the icing on the rich people's cake.

Upon entering the room, and to the immediate left there laid a silk sheet laden King-sized bed. The mattress seemed almost Everest size compared to my old bed. Looking away from the bed, towards the right was a beautiful handcrafted cherry wood colored tv stand, with a 72 inch Samsung plasma screen television. Peering away from the appliance, I veered my head to the left and noticed a door. Praying that it was the bathroom I had been so desperately searching for while exploring the house, I placed the heels on the floor against the inner door frame and tossed the purse onto the bed I sauntered over.

I cautiously reached for the silver door handle, my nimble fingers firmly gripped the handle and turned the knob opening the ivory door. If the bedroom was anything to go on I could only imagine how amazing the bathroom was. Unsurprisingly, I was right that the bathroom was as equally luxurious as the bedroom. My mind was astounded at how pristine and expansive the bathroom was.

The amenities included a marble countertop double sink which was surprisingly organized for a woman's bathroom. Included inside was a sizable glass walk-in shower with built-in tile seating, and at the far end was the most beautiful bathtub I had ever seen. The tub was beautifully sculpted out of marble and was situated into the wall. Its structure was similar to a step pyramid and it seemed to come with water jets. My guess was for a hot tub function. I let out an accomplished sigh and felt instant relief as my journey to find the bathroom and cleanse myself of Maddie's evening affairs was complete.

**Author's note: THIS CHAPTER is FINALLY DONE. For those of you awaiting Bat into hell to be updated, I'm trying to get it done before Halloween and y'all will see Koda fight Vox. So happy early Halloween(and late thanksgiving to any Canadian readers).**


End file.
